Puella Magi Akiko Magica
by StephKami
Summary: Akiko Mitsuka, a shy and lonely girl, one day meets with a white feline offering her a contract. She soon learns that reality is ruthless and karma is cruel.- OC story, canon cameos. Both Magical Girls and Boys.
1. Prologue in Heaven

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoy this OC story I am writing!

**AN2:** Edited and updated as of 02/21/2014!

xx

The city you came to know and love was in ruins.

That place was definitely not the city you were raised in, and at the very least, you thought, you could be sure of that one fact. It didn't spread its usual warm and tranquil aura, with a dash of modernity and sophistication: the skies, once a radiant shade of blue, were now a sickly grey; the tops of the tallest buildings twisted and curled in a monochrome, surreal, nauseating vertigo. The lights in this bizarro city were scarce, but sometimes, some streetlamps blinked in an ominous tone of crimson, seeming to mock you, wink at you from a distance. In fact, the more you paid attention, the more you could hear faint and girlish laughter echo in your ears.

Despite that, you ran. You made the most out of your frail legs; stumbling among grayish rubble; dashing though thick, suffocating layers of dust. The more you ran, the more surreal your surroundings became; and yet, you couldn't find it in you to stop. You couldn't quite put your finger on what it was: but, inside you, there was something, a strong feeling, burning deep inside you and giving you strength. And so, for the sake of that unexplainable foreboding feeling, you kept running, struggling towards what seemed to be a certain demise.

After running along what felt like miles, you found a heavy steel door, seemingly full of fashionable gears and mechanisms you weren't quite sure were actually necessary. Gathering all your (very scarce by now) physical strength, you were able to slowly push the heavy door aside, and sneak a peek on the outside of that building you didn't quite remember you were into; however, as you slid your head out of the narrow gap you just made, you instantly froze in terror.

The first thing you remember seeing is an upside down, clown-esque titanic creature wearing a long, navy felt dress –one long enough to cover a whole baseball stadium – which rather poorly hid enormous, rusted gears that poked out of its torso, in the place of anything resembling legs. Its face was almost completely blank, containing only a crimson, static smile, laughing its crimson joy at you, and inching closer to you by the second. The creature slowly turned to you as you slowly slipped out of the crack in the steel door, making a deafening metallic noise that was only muted by the loud, hysterical laughter coming from the creature's unmoving lips.

"Are you just going to look at it forever?"

Suddenly, a cute, boyish voice rang quietly from your left. Instinctively snapping your head back at its source, you see a small, snow-colored feline, sitting on a fallen piece of debris and smiling his empty smile at you. His tail wiggled lazily, and he blinked at you; as though there was nothing unusual in the situation you were both in. You would probably be infuriated, if you were not so terrified.

"You can change all that, you know!" His voice piped in once more, cheerful and soft.

Your voice was shaky, and just then you noticed the stream of terrified tears dripping down your face, but you could somehow manage some words of response. "Can- can I really…?"

His expression didn't move a single inch, and yet, his voice laughed. "Obviously!"

A moment after his cheerful response, a loud, pained scream could be heard. Looking back to the grotesque image before you, a young woman clad in grey and turquoise clothing seemed to fall down into an abyss. Before you could even call out or reach for the edge of the building you were in, however, a flash of turquoise sprung back up. After taking a second to recover, the girl jumped from a wrecked building to another in quick succession, and seemed to disappear into thin air for a second, only to reappear somewhere else entirely in the other. She then threw something – arrows?- at the horrific laughing creature, which exploded in flashes of shining green light upon contact; which made the creature choke on its own demented laughter; and retaliate with a stream of rainbow-colored fire, which the girl narrowly avoided.

While the whole scene had just grown even more bizarre, you couldn't take your eyes off that turquoise clad figure; and, whenever she disappeared, you found yourself looking out for her again. In that world which had become grey with destruction and desolation, your eyes kept darting back to that stunning dash of color that quickly moved from right to left to right again.

"Who is…she?" Without taking your eyes off the fight, you called out quietly to the feline beside you, if he was still there at all.

"She is…" He jumped to the edge of the building, landing beside you. He then turned his head to you in a secretive manner, apparently exasperated. "She's doomed. Don't worry about her."

You gasped.

"What?"

An explosion almost blasted your eardrums. Another scream rung out in your ears, and a small figure, completely covered by brightly colored fire, dropped down the abyss, with a large piece of a nearby building serving as an anchor as it dropped down. With a feeling of dread overwhelming you, you looked down and waited for the sound of a crash; which, even after several minutes, never came to be. The white feline sighed, nudging you lightly with its head.

Tears ran down your face once again, even as you tried your best to repress your fear. You were absolutely sure you would never be able to defeat this colossal monster; or at least, not all by yourself like that. You were afraid. You didn't want to join that girl in such a painful death. But even so, you could feel the expectant eyes of the small white creature beside you, waiting for you to do what he said you would. And what you yourself knew you would.

You swiftly gulped down some hesitation, and made your voice as firm as possible. You sure didn't want to mess up on the biggest choice of your life.

"What… do I have to do… Kyubey?"

The little white critter, addressed by you as Kyubey, blinked at you for a second or two, apparently confused at your sudden burst of courage. Then, he huffed, and jumped to a nearby piece of concrete, obtaining the higher ground.

"Akiko Mitsuka!" He called, his voice suddenly potent and a bit intimidating. He extended his white and pink ear appendages to reach your sides. The rings he wore on them started glowing and gaining a sudden heat. "Think of a wish you want granted! A call that dominates your whole heart and soul! Decide and make it clear in your mind! Your wish will stretch the longevity of the Universe we all live in!"

With those words, you had no way to come back anymore. Holding your breath, your searched your mind for an answer; and it didn't take you long to find one.

Even with the panic, even with the terror.

Even with the hesitation, even with the despair.

You knew a wish you want granted.

"Kyuubey, I wish —!"

And so, her eyes opened, and she was greeted by the sight of the purple ceiling of her room.

The girl blinked, confused, before giving up on understanding and hugging the nearest pillow she got her tiny hands on; squeezing on it and burying her slightly tearful face.

Akiko Mitsuka was awake.

"Was that a dream…? G-geeeeeez…!" She sighed.

Out of the window of Akiko's room, obscured by a pair of curtains, a pair of crimson eyes watched her, unmoving.

xx

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading this prologue! Also, the prologue was INTENTIONALLY written to be a parallel to Madoka's dream in Episode 1. Don't worry, the rest won't be a rip-off.


	2. That's not fair at all!

Chapter 1 – "That's not fair at all."

**Author's note:** I'm sorry if I edit this chapter, and the others, a bit too much. I'm not accustomed to this interface and I just keep messing my text up. Also, I'm still getting used to writing like this, as my favoured style is drabbling. Now, let's go to the actual story, right? Hope you like it!

The skies were a cloudless, triumphant shade of golden; and all the mirrored buildings glistened happily, spreading an air of peaceful modernity. It was, by all means, a quiet and peaceful afternoon in the beautifully modern city, Mitakihara. However, it was not as if any of it mattered to the one girl walking with wobbling, clumsy steps along a barren pathway, which led towards an empty, semi-abandoned part of the city. Her long black bangs hung over her face, wobbling along with her steps, and shielding her teary reddened eyes. Her steps were slowing down gradually; and she staggered and tripped with any pebble which met her way.

The young girl still wore the Mitakihara School uniform; even if class had been over for a few hours. If someone saw her like that, they would very probably suspect her of skipping class to visit the suburbs, and she knew it; but her legs just didn't seem like they were going to stop. She wasn't aware of the reason behind the feelings she had been having ever since stepping out of the school; she just knew that they really _hurt, _and she wanted it to end as soon as possible.

Akiko Mitsuka felt hollow. Empty of soul. Devoid of any will. Why was it always her? She only tried to help, to love and feel loved; but even when she attempted to pour her heart out to someone, they just made up an excuse to leave her devastated and alone. No matter how many times she gave love to a person, she would never be on the receiving end of some. And she wanted, _needed, _some.

Or else…

…She could very well die.

Yes, die. It would make everyone who pushed her aside guilty, make them regret what they've done. They would carry that stigma forever, and that would be a sweet, sweet revenge. If she just died, it would make her the center of all attention, at least for a while. It would be fun; it would be worth it. Just knowing that she would be buried under many tears made her slightly happier.

**"**_**That's not fair at all!"**_

Suddenly startled awake by her own shriek, Akiko raised her head, and turned to look at the trees growing at the side of the concrete pathway: they were starting to grow a violet tone, some eyes which popped like melting bubbles of color growing around the branches. The golden clouds were swirling over Akiko's head; making deformed faces and distorted forms. Akiko blinked for some times, disoriented, until the realization started to settle in. As soon as she managed to regain some consciousness, panic and despair started to flood her stomach, making it clench and turn in a panicked nausea.

_Where am I? _The path was now covered in black grass, distorted sunny-colored flowers sprouting left and right. In the distance, Akiko could barely see the shapes of some pine needles, obfuscated by a pair of giant orange eyes. The girl noticed a distorted, surreal figure seeming to be made out of leaves and melting clocks slowly going towards her, and, after a few seconds of terrified shock she took a step back and ran. As fast as her legs could make her, in the opposite direction, she mustered all of her energy on her legs and ran.

She didn't go very far, however; the flowers - were they alive?- managed to wrap themselves around her feet, effectively trapping her a few feet from the bizarre pine abomination. She turned around and watched in pure horror the monster getting painfully close, until the green needles in its body were brushing her feet and prickling her legs—

"Oh, no! We can't have people dying in here, you know?" A voice filled the air, and time seemed to stop for a few moments. The voice was full of confidence; it blared and echoed in the colorful forest maze.

Akiko turned around and saw on the distance a boy not much older than her throw himself at the distorted creature in front of her from the side. As he jumped, she noticed an enormous white axe in his hands; even with its apparent weight, the boy carried it with ease. The giant abomination tried to throw some of its grass needles at the young man, but his legs were faster, and he was able to dodge them all with ease. His light blue cape eventually got torn into pieces; but he himself managed to escape untouched.

As the shooting stopped, the boy took his time to scoff.

"It's gonna take more than this to get me dead, you ugly Witch."

With amazement and an oddly calm sensation, Akiko watched as the young man jumped over the needles on the" Witch"'s back, dodged the vines and trees which extended itselves to protect their master, and, upon reaching the top of the oval-shaped creature, covered his axe with what appeared to be a bright blue light, chopping the abomination in half with a clean, accurate swing.

The sound of crunching leaves and branches rang, becoming so loud Akiko had to cover her ears; and a strong, supernatural blue light caused her to close her eyes for some seconds; time enough for the dark, bizarre forest to melt away and the old pathway to go back to its eroded normality. The boy was still there, though, collecting some kind of trinket from the floor along with a white feline creature, which took notice of the girl lying there on the uncomfortable asphalt. It interrupted its interactions with the young man and came to her, pace light and steady, almost confident. A boyish voice started talking to her, echoing inside her mind.

"How are you feeling, Akiko Mitsuka?" The animal's lips didn't move an inch, but Akiko was sure the voice she was hearing was his.

She didn't know how or why, but nothing seemed to startle or leave her in a panic. Not even a strange animal with what seemed to be ears _inside other pair of ears _talking to her. She felt like she would be more comfortable if she did care, though.

"I… I'm okay, feeling very calm." She tried saying out loud; the boy laughed loudly as he turned around. Akiko blushed a little, embarrassed by the screw up.

"Stupid! Try it in your mind, it's cooler that way!" The boy urged her, telepathically.

"Like… This?"

"It is kind of shaky, but I think you will get used to it soon." The white feline told her, in a comfortingly adorable voice. "It's dark, so Reita and I will have to escort you and tell you some things."

Akiko looked at the taller boy, whom offered her a hand to help her getting up. She did stand up with some struggle; her ankles still hurt a little from the roots which trapped her on the ground tightly, but she did regain her balance after some minutes.

"Reita…?"

"Reita Ichijou, a new but talented Puer Magus. And I am called Kyubey." The creature replied.

"You're lucky as hell that I was stuck in school for extra classes today." The boy called Reita muttered, slowly walking towards a nearby route, leading back on the main streets and towards a safer, more crowded place. "I sensed it and ran back here… If I took one more second you'd be a goner by now."

"Thanks… A-and…and sorry." Akiko replied shyly, gulping and looking down. "And… If you're coming from school, why are you dressed this fancy…? Cape and all…"

The boy stopped for a second, looked at himself, and laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Ahaha, oh man! I forgot my clothes on again!"

"You should be more careful, Reita." Kyubey's expression didn't change, but the tone in his voice was stern; like a mother who chastises her son. "Very few should know about our secret. And the thieves are still on the hunt for your kind."

"Okay, mom, okay." Reita huffed at Kyubey mockingly, and put his right hand on his chest, cupping a navy-colored gem in the shape of a spade which was latched onto his skin. as he pulled it out, the gem seemed be sucked by his hand, melting and wrapping around his finger and taking the shape of a metal ring; and his clothes were the regular Mitakihara School outfit. As he finished his transformation, his head turned to Akiko's general direction, stifling a chuckle from seeing Akiko's dropped jaw. "Don't tell anybody that this happened, okay? 'tis a secret, but I guess that's obvious."

Akiko's eyes widened. Was that… a transformation? "Are you a…Magical G-girl, or something?"

He laughed.

"Kyubey already told ya, I'm a Puer Magus! And that actually means yes. Magical _Boy_, but yes."He shrugged, before taking Akiko's hand gently onto his own and tugging it playfully. "Let's go, Akiko, we still have a lot of things to talk about!"

"Wh-whoa, Reita, you're going too fast! My ankle hurts!"

As Reita Ichijou took Akiko by her hand and ran with her to the nearest open restaurant, Kyubey, with its short legs, was left behind. Its crimson eyes watched both teenagers going away.

"It is a matter of time." He mumbled to himself thoughfully.

In one or two seconds, a girl with long turquoise hair and a strict expression, wearing a white dress, joined him apparently out of thin air. Her pace was quick, and her short heels made a clacking noise on the eroded asphalt. She walked beside him, as if she were taking a stroll with him for a long time; but her steps were dull and strong, and her eyes were downcast.

"Will you try your luck with Reita Ichijou tonight, Shizuka Aki?" He asked absentmindedly, seeming to already predict the answer. "You're out of luck, however. He's in quite a crowded place; and with a candidate of all people."

"I can't go now. It may scare the girl." Without taking her eyes off the asphalt, the girl called Shizuka Aki mumbled an answer, seeming slightly exasperated. "If I scare her off a contract, it wouldn't be beneficial to you at all, will it?"

Kyubey looked up at her. "And it won't be beneficial to you, either."

"Don't worry, Kyubey; I'm not backing down on my plan."

_**Author's note: **_If there is any constructive criticism you can give me, I'd be glad if you told me! I'm still not comfortable with writing long chapters, so bear with me for a while!


	3. Do you have anything in mind?

Chapter_ 2 - Do you have anything in mind?_

_Oh my gosh, almost a year on hiatus! That's terrible! I am really sorry. Personal issues and health problems are draining me out a lot...I hope you understand. I also hope my writing improved at least a little! __Enjoy!_

Akiko arrived home a bit later than usual, making her parents worry as she went to her room quietly, ankles with bright red marks, and a serene smile on her face. She made some flimsy excuse about getting lost on the way out that none of her parents actually bought, waved them off at dinner time, and went to her room.

She sat on her bed, changed her clothes and stared at her own school uniform: clean and in one piece, as though she went on no trial other than school time. Reita was kind enough to fix it secretly for her on the French restaurant he took her in, making some people look at them strangely.

"_See? Piece of cake, I tell you!" He said, laughing and putting the ring with the navy-colored gem back on his finger. "Clothes are thin stuff, so there's not a lot to recover! Recovering wounds, on the other side…Look, my Soul Gem is getting kinda dark already…" He stared at the table, gaining a serious expression._

"_No, it's all right. It doesn't hurt a lot…You don't need to bother with that." She replied to him, smiling and blushing a little bit; holding a glass of lemonade tightly, she sighed before speaking again. "This….is really hard to believe...I-I'm sorry!"_

"_Nah, no problem. If Kyubey hadn't approached me like he did, I'd never have believed it either! I am a man of science!" Reita bit his fork and played around with it, looking at Akiko and waiting for her to laugh. She just smiled shyly and quietly took a sip of her lemonade, trembling slightly; which made his face fall a little._

_As the boy huffed and resumed eating his bowl of pasta, Akiko sighed and tried to process what had happened on that afternoon: The depression, the death wishes, the forest monster, the flowers… the boy in the white cape ,the giant axe, the feline creature who didn't move its mouth to speak. She looked at Reita, who was chewing and gulping noisily, eating so fast she couldn't even imagine how his stomach could even stand it. He looked so different while being a normal boy, it all just felt like a huge fairytale: a big, childish dream with a big, childish happy end._

" '_ey, wht're y' ffinkin' about?" The boy with the balk pompadour asked before swallowing his food, putting his fork down on his now empty plate. "Ngh… I ate too much…"_

_Akiko blinked, her blush coming back with full intensity as she took a huge gulp of her lemonade, choking a little. Reita laughed and patted her back lightly. As she recovered, gasping for air, Kyubey paced around the restaurant in their direction, flaunting his tail proudly._

"_Hello. I am a little late, it seems!" He closed his eyes, wiggling his ears cutely. "Reita became a bit too fast after he contracted, I can't keep up unless he's carrying me around."_

_**Contract.**__ The word echoed through Akiko's mind while Kyubey sat on her lap, smiling and wagging his tail at her. Reita had made a contract with Kyubey, to become a Magical Boy… If it was a contract of sorts, maybe she could make one too, and fight alongside him…?_

_It felt like a tempting offer, indeed._

_Kyubey smiled._

"Yes, Akiko Mitsuka." The creature said, hopping on her bed and staring at her clothes as well. "You can make a contract with me. You have as much potential as Reita Ichijou does."

She turned around, eyes widening. "R-really? A…As powerful as….Reita…?"

Kyubey laughed, his face not changing at all. "Yes, you can! It is a wonderful opportunity for all three of us, actually!"

Akiko lay down on her bed, hugging pillow and staring at Kyubey intently, her eyes shining with sheer happiness, and a sparkling interest. "D-defeating strong monsters…? H-having a cool outfit…?!"

"Yes to the latter!" His tail wagged slowly as he smiled his usual smile besides her. "And yes to the former, if your magic is as strong as the one I feel; and that usually means a big yes."

Akiko smiled before she even thought of doing such a thing; she giggled and grinned at Kyubey, blushing and even tearing up a little bit. Her mind was running with all the possibilities: defeating evil, being a heroine of justice, be overall cool, having something to be proud of the rest of her life. Such an opportunity felt too good; like suddenly having too much light on your eyes, after being in the dark for painful ages. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally be someone she could be proud of.

Kyubey just stared at her silently, smiling his usual smile.

"W-what do I need to do, Kyubey…?" She sat up, on her bed, adjusting her lilac pajamas and acquiring an uncharacteristically serious expression. She didn't want to spoil such an important decision.

"Well," He climbed on her bedpost elegantly, getting the higher ground. "You just need to make a wish. Any wish you would want to pursue with all of your life."

"A wish…huh…" The girl closed her eyes, breathing slowly. There was only one thing that came to her mind at the moment; it was ridiculous, childish and unneeded somewhat, but it was a wish. "Just…one?"

The creature nodded, still smiling. "Indeed, just one wish is permitted by Puella Magi. So choose carefully! It must be a wish you will sacrifice your very soul in!"

"M-my very soul…?"

"Yes, that is what I said! So, Akiko Mitsuka, do you have anything in mind?"

Akiko gulped down some of her hesitation, took a deep breath and spoke.

"I-I have…B-but…!"

Akiko paced around her school nervously the next day. She didn't want to actually refuse Kyubey's offer so bluntly, but it was a wish she just couldn't make. The thing she would go after was a right to any girl, and she wasn't different. She was going to live normally for this wish….and think about getting something more unreachable to her. As much as she desired to become a magical girl (was…Puella Maggie the name? Pella Magy?)and fight alongside Reita, she just didn't have the will to fight for something all other children had.

As she sat behind a tree for lunch time, a book and a bento in hands, she started to reflect about her decision. Was she right or wrong? Should she wait of fight now? The opportunity could slip by her if she wasn't careful…

Akiko took a bite of her fried shrimp, not really noticing a turquoise-haired female student passing by her, and suddenly vanishing into thin air.


End file.
